Going Abare
by The Threat
Summary: Abaranger . After my earlier stories, 'The Next Abare', 'A New Abare Will Rise' and 'An Abare Past', this story will feature a friend in... well, big trouble.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Abaranger is property of Toei Company

* * *

One night, the Trinoid Yatsudenwani was out of the Dino-house, walking about while crying his eyes out over something. Whatever he said, which woke up most of the people who lived near them. Those who woke up started to throw things at him. More than a little saddened by this, Yatsudewani ran into the nearest alley he could find.

"First..." the Trinoid whined, "... she rejects me, and now... these people..."

Before he could say anything else, he heard something. He didn't know what it was, nor what caused it.

"What was that? Who's there?" he asked, hoping to get an answer, which didn't come.

"You're not a thief, are you?" he asked, "I'm afraid of thieves. I can't even think of them, or I'm scared of my own shadow."

That's when he walked into a light, which casted a shadow, which spooked him as soon as he saw it. That's when the one that sneaked up on him decided to show himself. Although he ran too fast for Yatsudewani to see. On top of that, he had a weapon, which he used to attack the Trinoid. Within seconds, he had hurt him so much, he couldn't stand on his own two feet anymore. He then fell down and blew up.

One of the people who lived nearby heard the explosion. It was one of those who tried to get Yatsudewani to shut up.

"What now?!" he groaned, "Someone starting some fireworks?"

When he looked out the window, he saw it has started raining, but only for a brief moment, it couldn't have been much longer than five seconds. This appeared weird to him. He opened the window and looked outside. What he saw wasn't possible. It appeared as though some kind of huge plant had just sprung out of the ground. When he looked up and saw the top of the plant, he reconsidered that idea. What he saw, it could be anything, but it wasn't a plant. Or rather, it wasn't a plant alone, but also a crocodile and a telephone. If he didn't know any better, it looked like that thing he saw earlier, but now it's much bigger. He screamed at the top of his lungs once he realized what he had before him, as did everyone else who looked outside.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: the characters "Doyle" and "Roxton" are mine.

* * *

At the Dino-house, the alarm blared. But since it was the middle of the night, it had woken up everybody. Everyone went down to see what the alarm is all about.

"What's the emergency?" Ryouga asked everyone else.

"Haven't had the chance to check yet." Yukito replied, indignant.

Other than the alarm, the phone too had caused a noise.

"Now who would call us up in the middle of the night?" Nakadai wondered.

"With you guys, anything is possible." was the blunt remark from the new addition to the group, the one they call Doyle.

"If you don't like it, we're not keeping you here against your will." Yukito bit back.

"I was just saying..." Doyle replied.

"Let's just ignore the blue guy, shall we?" Doyle's friend Roxton told him.

Doyle shrugged: "Or I'll just keep my mouth shut, so there won't be another misunderstanding."

Ryunnosuke, at last, answered the phone: "Who is this?"

"Hello?" it was a voice that everyone could recognize only too well.

"Yatsudewani?" Ryunnosuke said in surprise, after which he put him on the speaker, "Where are you?"

"Well..." Yatsudewani had some difficulty to reply, "... I'm in the suburbs and the park."

"Those two aren't even near each other." Yukito realized.

"How can you possibly be at two places at once?" Ryouga asked.

"By having my left foot in one and my right in the other." was the reply.

"What exactly are you doing?" Ranru suddenly asked him.

"Ranru!" Yatsudewani sounded happier than he did seconds ago, "I'm so happy to hear your voice. You wouldn't believe what happened to me!"

"What happened then?" Ranru asked.

Doyle turned to look at the Dino-house's TV-screen, which had the word "emergency" flashing on it, and was also the source of the alarm that sounded. Suddenly, Doyle realized: "Could it have something to do with what causes the alarm?"

Suddenly, Asuka decided to enter the room too: "What's going on?"

"We're not sure." Nakadai answered, "But I assume we're about to find out."

"We are." Ryouga decided, "Let's go!"

He leads and the rest followed him. Doyle stayed behind for a second, to talk to Roxton: "Don't they usually wear something different than those pyjamas before they leave?"

"They surprise me every day too." Roxton replied.

"Go with them already!" Ryunnosuke urged him.

Without further ado, Doyle left too.

Once all six of them were out, they didn't need to go far to see what was going on. The first five had stopped running after some seconds of running, while Doyle noticed something else that was peculiar.

"How did you guys change clothes so fast?" he wondered, as they were dressed in their civilian outfit, while hardly one second ago they were wearing pyjamas.

"That's not the only thing that's weird." Roxton told him.

Realizing that much, Doyle looked at what the other five were looking. Then he saw it too. Their friend Yatsudewani was at a distance from them, only in a more giant form.

"What happened to him?" Asuka wondered.

"How did he get that big?" Ryouga asked, to nobody in particular.

"How did other Trinoids get big?" Yukito was deducing, "When we defeated them, they blew up but came back to life as giants."

"Then somebody did the same to him." Ranru decided.

"But who? Or why?" Doyle wondered.

"How about Hammond?" Nakadai questioned.

"Doubt it." Doyle replied, "For as far as I know, he doesn't even know that Trinoid exists. How would he try to use that against us?"

"For as far as you know?" Yukito questioned.

"There you are!" Yatsudewani had spotted the Abarangers, after which he ran to them, causing something of an earthquake.

As he ran to them, people were running in their direction as well. One of them stopped to talk to them.

"You guys are the Abarangers, aren't you?!" he asked.

Surprised that that person even knew that, Ryouga muttered: "We... er... what?"

"They always henshin in plain sight and they're surprised someone knows something like that?" Roxton remarked.

"Then why aren't you doing anything?" that person asked them.

"What do you say, shall we try something?" Doyle asked Roxton.

Ranru turned to look at him: "Akakuro-kun?"

"Why not." Roxton replied.

Doyle pressed all the right buttons that transformed him into Abaredevil. This appeared to please the person that spoke to them: "Cool! Go kick his butt!"

He ran off after that. Abaredevil was about to change into the allosaurus, but Ranru stopped him: "Stop! What are you doing?"

"Something needs to be done." Abaredevil replied, flatly.

"You're willing to hurt a friend?" Ranru couldn't believe this.

Abaredevil smacked his forehead: "You misunderstand. I..."

"Ranru..." Yatsudewani nearly whispered, "You... you're worried..."

That's when something else happened. A sort of green flash appeared in the sky, which took the giant Yatsudewani away from the town.

There was a short moment of silence, before Abaredevil said: "... Okay, I was hoping to do the same thing, except without the lights."

"What are you saying?" Yukito asked him.

"Isn't that obvious?" Nakadai said matter-of-factly, "He wanted to keep him away from town. I was about to propose the same thing."

"Precisely." Abaredevil said.

This is what got Ranru a little sad: "I... I'm sorry... I'm sorry to think that you..."

"She wouldn't be the first one to misunderstand your actions." Roxton remarked.

"But it is the first time SHE did." Abaredevil sighed.

"I said I was sorry!" Ranru exclaimed.

"You wouldn't want to lose her as a friend now, would you?" Roxton reasoned.

With this, Abaredevil undid his suit and said: "I'm sorry too, to just acted on my own accord."

That's when Ranru flung here arms around him and replied: "That's alright."

"But there's still a bigger question." Yukito interrupted them, "Who transported him away?"

"Judging from that green light, I'm sure it was Hammond." Roxton answered.

"I thought he had nothing to do with this." Ryouga remarked.

"In that case..." Nakadai figured, "... either we're dealing with another enemy, or Hammond has another fiendish plan."

"In which case, Yatsudewani is in big trouble." Asuka nearly yelled.

"Akakuro-kun." Ranru nearly begged, "You know where we can find Hammond."

"Yes..." Doyle replied, "... but I don't think he's keeping him there. That'd be too obvious."

"Then where do we look for him?" Asuka asked.


	3. Chapter 3

Somewhere far away, Yatsudewani could be found inside a cave. In there, he had begun whining about his current situation. That, until he realized he wasn't alone.

"Who's there?" he called.

Not too long after that, somebody showed himself: "It's me."

The Trinoid didn't know who this "me" person is, but he recognized the armor he wore. It must be that Hammond whom the Abarangers have met before.

"Stay away from me!" Yatsudewani cried, despite his giant advantage over the dark armored man, "You're the bad guy! I don't want you near me!"

"Am I a bad guy?" Hammond questioned, "What makes you say that?"

"You hurt people!" he answered, "You tried to kill them."

"I did no such thing." Hammond replied, "It was that man, the one you call Doyle who hurts people."

Yatsudewani started to look at Hammond, asking: "What are you talking about?"

"Wasn't he the one who kidnapped that yellow woman before?" Hammond asked, "Wasn't he the one who tried to hurt the Abarangers? And yet I'm the bad guy?"

This was indisputable and Yatsudewani knew it. But there was still something else that couldn't be righted: "And how about you trying to open a gate to Dino-Earth?"

"Was that such a bad thing?" Hammond answered questioningly, "I admit my first attempt didn't go too well. But at the bright side, I did bring back a strong ally to the Abarangers, didn't I? Besides, everybody in the world loves dinosaurs, so what's so bad about trying to open a gateway to them?"

Obviously, the Trinoid hadn't thought about this. But Hammond didn't stop there: "If your so-called friend, this Doyle, would have stayed with me, that gateway wouldn't have failed, and we'd have dinosaurs all over this planet. He has done nothing but bad things to this world, and you call him a friend? And how about this..."

Hammond did not say anything, but when Yatsudewani looked back at him, he had a TV at his hand, which showed how Ranru had wrapped her arms around Doyle. The sight of this enraged him so much.

"He's taking her away from me!" he cried.

"Yes. You can't let that happen, can you?" Hammond asked him.

"No! I won't have this happen!" Yatsudewani replied.

"Good!" Hammond said, "But right now, he might be hiding somewhere from you. I suggest you tear down every building in sight. You know, just in case."

"I will!" the Trinoid replied, "I'm going to get you, Doyle! Be warned!"

That's when the Trinoid ran, as fast as his giant legs allowed him, out of the cave and into the city.

With him leaving, Hammond changed back into his human form, snickering.

"Good work, Austeevy." Hammond praised a monster that suddenly stood next to him, as it was a TV first, but then took it's original form. The monster looked like an austriche, with poison ivy leaves, a TV in his belly and a camera in his eye.

"Your images can really... poison people's minds." Hammond laughed, "Pardon the pun."


	4. Chapter 4

His destructive demeanour didn't go unnoticed. As he marched through the streets, the Abarangers had arrived to stop him, under their forms of AbarenOh and KillerOh.

"Where's Doyle?" Yatsudewani asked them.

"Never mind where he is." Abarablue said, "Why are you destroying the city?"

"I'm gonna stop him from destroying you." he replied, determinedly, "He must not..."

"Wait!" Abareyellow interrupted, "Why would he destroy us?"

"That's all he's been trying to do, and you're letting him." he replied.

"Hold on one minute." Abarekiller started, "Who told you all that? Hammond?"

"Yes." the Trinoid answered.

Meanwhile, Abareblack and Abaredevil were nearby, witnessing all this. Abaredevil said: "New but effective. Talk the opponent out of destroying the city."

"He's a friend, not an opponent!" Abareblack reasoned.

"But he was destroying the city, wasn't he?" Abaredevil questioned, "That's what makes him an opponent."

"But since he's a friend, we won't have to kill him." Brachio remarked.

"Let's hope so." Abaredevil replied.

"And didn't it occur to you that Hammond may be playing with you?" Abarekiller asked.

"He even showed me how much love Ranru shows to him..." Yatsudewani replied.

"Wait a minute?" Abareyellow then figured this out, "You're doing this out of jealousy?"

"Using people's emotions against themselves. That's unforgivable!" Abared exclaimed.

"Oh boy." Abaredevil said, "Sounds like we made the red guy trully red now."

"Er... Doyle?" Roxton started, "I got a question to ask these people."

"Then go ahead and ask them." Abaredevil said.

As said, Roxton spoke on everyone's Dino-brace, asking them: "Excuse me, but who is it that goy him turned into a giant?"

"That's a very good question." Abared responded, "Yatsudewani, do you remember who attacked you?"

"I didn't see him." the Trinoid replied, "But I do remember he was very fast. Almost like Master here, but different."

This got Abarekiller thinking: "Somebody who can do what I can do. Interesting."

"There's only one guy we know who may be able to do that, human." Top Galer said.

"Indeed." Abarekiller replied, as he turned his head, and subsequently KillerOh's head, towards Abaredevil's direction.

This didn't escape Yatsudewani's attention, who then realized this himself: "You... you attacked me?!"

With this, Roxton suggested to Abaredevil: "You might wanna run."

"As you, we can cover more ground." Abaredevil suggested.

Abaredevil turned away, only to change into Roxton and run away from the scene.

"Akakuro-kun... you can't be..." Abareyellow had a hard time to understand.

"Hey! Come back here!" the Trinoid shouted, as he was about to chase Roxton, until AbarenOh stopped him.

"Wait, I'm sure there's a stupid explanation to this." Abared said.

"Like what?" Tyranno wondered, "I'm beginning to understand why he didn't change before. He hoped we'd kill him for him."

"Didn't he say he didn't think it necessary to change?" Kera questioned.

"And why let others do something he wants to be done, if he can easily do it himself?" Top Galer added.

"This doesn't add up at all." Abareblue said.

"I don't care!" Yatsudewani said.

"Why not?" Abareyellow said.

"Jealousy can blind people." Abarekiller laughed.

"We'd better find a quiet place where we can talk this out." Abared suggested.


	5. Chapter 5

Somewhere at the beach, the Abarangers, in their civilian outfit, had started to talk it out with the Trinoid.

"So, we now know what changed you into a giant, we still don't know who or why." Ryouga said.

"Yes you do!" Yatsudewani said, "It was Do..."

"Stop saying that!" Ranru insisted.

"Why do you keep defending him?" he wanted to know.

"Why do you keep discrediting him?" she wanted to know.

"Stop!" Nakadai cut in between them, "We won't go anywhere like this."

"How did he kill you?" Yukito asked him.

"He attacked me from the shadows." Yatsudewani explained, "He cut me with his sword and..."

"Wait a minute." Ranru interrupted, "He had a sword?"

That's when everyone else realized it, but Ryouga said it out loud: "Doyle doesn't have a sword."

"So he couldn't have done it." Yukito said.

"He couldn't have?" Yatsudewani wondered, then sank down in shame.

"Now's not the time for you to sit down." Asuka said, "Whoever did this was obviously trying to force us against Doyle."

"Oh no..." Ranru sounded worried, "Now he's out there, by himself."

"Alone against someone who may be as fast as he is." Ryouga said.

"That doesn't sound very fair." Ptera whined.

"But he's become a more easy pray now." Tyranno figured.

Soon enough, Yatsudewani regretted what he has done: "I'm sorry for what I did, Ranru. I just got angry when I saw you hugging Doyle, that's all."

This sounded weird to her: "You saw us? How could you see us?"

"He showed me on a TV-screen." the Trinoid answered.

"He? Who's he?" Nakadai asked.

"That man with the dark armor." Yatsudewani replied.

"He's been filming us?" Ryouga asked.

"Must have." Yukito figured, "If he has been for a long time, who knows what he knows about us now."

"Guys!" Ranru exclaimed, "We've got more pressing matters. Akakuro-kun is by himself now."

"He may be strong, but he may not be any match for whatever Hammond has sent this time."

"You're right." Ryouga said, "Let's go find him."

Meanwhile, Doyle had set himself down on top of a building. Right on the edge, allowing his feet to dangle high above the ground.

"So Hammond now tried to set someone up against us." Doyle said, "He's really using all the dirty tricks to get us separated from them."

"And it works." Roxton remarked, "That crocodile is now angry with you and wants you dead."

"Unfortunately, that would mean I'd have to kill him trying to defend ourselves." Doyle sighed, "That would be something Ranru would never forgive me."

"Lucky you still have me to tell you to go." Roxton said, "Or else, who knows what would've happened back there."

"There's one problem though." Doyle stated, "With this, I'd have probably convinced them of my guilt."

"You've done nothing!" Roxton reminded him.

"Yes, but would they see it that way?" Doyle asked, "Even Ranru nearly believed it to be true."

Roxton didn't say anything the next ten seconds. When he decided to say anything, he said: "That may be, but so far, she's been the one who trusted you most. Despite of what you've done to her."

"Maybe." Doyle still wasn't convinced.

"Of course, you don't have to listen to me." Roxton added, "I'm just a dinosaur. What would I know about human females?"

"Well, believe it or not, Roxton." Doyle said, "But so far, you've appeared more human to me than anyone else so far."

"Has he now?" a voice said.

Doyle turned to look at who spoke. Once he noticed that the speaker wasn't one-hundred percent human, but looked more like an ostrich, he got up in a defensive position.

"Now now, there's no need to do that." the ostrich said, "I, Osteevy, am here to help you."

"You mean bring us back to Hammond!" Doyle exclaimed, "You're not taking us back!"

"Who's us?" Osteevy asked.

Rather than answering the question, Doyle pressed the buttons on his Dino-brace, to change into Abaredevil.

"Oh, you'd rather fight me." Osteevy said, "Well, I'm not supposed to damage you, but if you insist..."

Immediately, he attacked Abaredevil, who brought up his tonfas to use in this battle.


	6. Chapter 6

Abaredevil appeared to be winning this fight, until Osteevy started to use the one thing that ostriches are known for: speed. The fact that it only looked like the other was winning, made him a little overconfident, the ostrich saw an opening in which it could speed up to a point where Abaredevil wasn't able to keep up.

"This isn't going well." Roxton remarked.

"Trying anything now that we're weakened won't have the same effect as it otherwise would." Abaredevil said.

Whatever conversation was going on between them, Osteevy appeared to be filming it all with the camera in it's head. In any case, it didn't stop just there: "You giving up already? It would be much easier if you'd stop resisting..."

Before he could say anything else, something else attacked him. He didn't know what it was, as it went too fast for him to see.

Abaredevil only just managed to get up, to see what it was that was attacking him. He recognised what he saw: "Abarekiller?"

That's when Abarekiller stopped attacking Osteevy: "Need some help?"

The other Abarangers arrived at the scene too, at which point the ostrich said: "How dare you do this?!"

Abared: "Bursting with energy... Abared!"

Seeing him do that, Abaredevil sighed: "Here they go again."

Abareblue: "Exploding seriously... Abareblue!"

Abaredevil looked at Osteevy, who appeared to not do anything at all.

Abareyellow: "Courageous demolition... Abareyellow!"

"What's wrong with him?" Roxton wondered, "Why isn't he attacking them now?"

Abareblack: "The invincible spirit of the Dragon-people... Abareblack!"

"They're too busy doing... that!" Roxton continued, "... and he's not doing anything at all?"

Abarekiller: "With white palpitation... Abarekiller!"

"And I thought we're supposed to be the unusuals here." Abaradevil remarked.

Abared: "The fierce Abaren courage!"

All together: "Bakuryuu Sentai... Abaranger!"

Once they were finished, Osteevy was about to launch another attack, but that was before something else grabbed hold of him and picked him up. Turned out, the giant Trinoid had arrived to fight with them.

"With their giant friend... Yatsudewani!" he said.

"That ain't fair." Osteevy said, "For you to have to fight me."

It bit Yatsudewani's finger, after which it got out of it's grip and ran onto his arm. Yatsudewani, meanwhile, tried to squash Osteevy, as if it were an ant that kept bugging him.

"We should help him." Abared realized.

Abareblue and Abareyellow agreed. They assembled their weapons together, with which they shot at Osteevy. The latter, however, managed to dodge the attack, so it hit Yatsudewani instead. Abarekiller tried, by drawing arrows in the air and shooting them at it. But here, it had the same effect.

"This won't work." Abareblack said, "We're only hurting our friend more."

"That's an understatement." Abaredevil said, pointing towards something.

As it appeared, whatever Osteevy did, along with what the Abarangers accidentally did, it had weakened Yatsudewani enough to knock him down. Once he was down, the Abarangers jumped off the building, hoping they could help their friend.

Once they were close enough, Osteevy showed himself right in front of them, saying: "Now then, you still won't come with me?"

Abaredevil couldn't understand the logics in this: "I should come with you because you hurt a friend?"

"No!" Osteevy said, "Don't you see? Out in the open, you only cause trouble. If you'd come back to Hamm..."

"You're wrong!" Abareyellow said, "He has nothing to do with what just happened. It was you, and nobody else."

"She's right." Abared said, "If he really wanted trouble, this would have happened long ago."

"He's not causing anything." Abareblue agreed.

"Even I never lowered myself to such games you're playing." Abarekiller said.

"If anyone deserves any credit for trouble, it's you." Abareblack added.

"There won't be any trouble as long as you don't leave him alone!" Abareyellow cried.

"Is..." Yatsudewani tried to say something, "... is that... what you want?"

"You're alright!" Abared exclaimed.

That's when some kind of light engulfed Yatsudewani, which didn't appear unfamiliar to the Abarangers.

"Is that Dino-guts?" Abareblue wondered.

"Didn't know a Trinoid could do that." Abareblack said.

"Is it me, or is he shrinking?" Abaredevil asked.

As it turned out, Yatsudewani was indeed shrinking back to human size. Once there, he challenged Osteevy: "Come on! Try to get me now."

"I've done it before, I can do it again." it said.

It started towards the Trinoid, but he dialled some things on his telephone-head, which seemed to shoot numbers to Osteevy. Somehow, as it appeared, Dino-Guts had made Yatsudewani a little stronger, so he could defeat the opponent easily. In a matter of seconds, Osteevy was too exhausted to keep on his two feet, so he fell down and exploded.

"There!" Yatsudewani exclaimed, "That'll teach him!"


	7. Chapter 7

What nobody knew, was that Hammond was able to watch the fight, as it was filming everything, and broadcasting it to Hammond's hide-out.

"Impressive." he whispered to himself, "The fights were too fast to follow, but now I know this for sure. It seems that Al is developing separate personalities for the allosaurus and the kid. No wonder he's become such a nuicense. There must be a way for me to use that against him."

Meanwhile, at the Dino-house, everyone had a hard time convincing Yatsudewani to stop growing and shrinking the whole time.

"Hey!" Ryouga shouted at him, "We're supposed to help people, not scare them!"

"This is fun!" Yatsudewani laughed, "I can do this all day if I want to."

"No you can't!" Ryouga still hadn't given up on trying, "You'll only waste your Dino-guts!"

Ranru decided to say something: "Can't believe I will say this again, but please! Do it for me then."

This seemed to have it's effect on Yatsudewani, who then shrunk back to human-size. Then he ran to Ranru: "Of course! I'll do everything for you, Ranru my love!"

"How many times do I have to tell you I'm not your love!" Ranru exclaimed.

Inside the Dino-house, however, something else was going on. Yukito has figured out how Hammond may have known about their Trinoid's existence: "If that ostrich has been around for quite a while, and has been spying on us for so long, he'd know things about us that we can't imagine."

"Well, he was never inside, or else we'd have noticed." Asuka remarked.

"But Yatsudewani did go out on his own." Nakadai reminded them, "If he's done this before, then that would explain how that ostrich knew about him."

"Still..." Emeri thought, "... why would he leave?"

"That's not so hard." Mahoro answered, "With Doyle being new to this group, and how especially Ranru acts around him, why would he not get jealous?"

"Speaking of Doyle, where is he?" Nakadai wondered.

"He always goes off without telling us anything." Ryunnosuke said, "What are we supposed to do when he's in trouble."

"Can't we track him down?" Yukito asked Emeri.

"No." she replied, "His Dino-brace is not connected to our network yet."

"Sounds funny how he always seems to manage to contact us, though." Nakadai said.

Indeed, Doyle was somewhere far away from them. It had started to become a habit in development that he wonders off by himself, having only Roxton as company, whenever he needed to think. This time, he could be found on top of a tree.

"This is somewhat weird." Doyle started, "It somehow felt so easy to do this, almost ad if I've done nothing else in my life."

"Or I have." Roxton suggested, "Or at least something in the nature."

"Neither one of us will ever really know, will we?" Doyle asked, rhetorically.

"But that's not why you wanna talk, is it?" Roxton brought up.

Doyle sighed: "Our situation only seems to grow worse. Last time, they appeared as though they wanna get rid of me, but today they would charge me of murder."

"That Trinoid didn't die, remember?" Roxton said, "He changed into a giant."

"Yes, but I couldn't know that in advance, could I?" Doyle replied, "I might as well have done it, without knowing what I'd actually cause."

"Why are you looking for reasons to distrust your human friends?" Roxton asked.

"After everything we've been through with Hammond, you're seriously asking that question?" Doyle reasoned, "Both of them say they're friends, both of them took care of us and both of them thought that whatever they're doing is good."

"Okay..." Roxton seemed to think about this, "Yet you can't seem to bring yourself to hate Ranru."

Doyle sighed again: "Honestly, I really don't know."

"Maybe, if you told her how you feel, this would change everything." Roxton suggested.

"Would it?" Doyle questioned, "I only gave away one hint, and that Trinoid was about ready to kill us."

"I never said it would be easy." Roxton added, "But would it be right to keep those feelings to yourself? Especially now that everyone else knows?"

Doyle kicked back, thinking this through. His life as... whatever he is, is not quite easy, but neither is the attempt at living a so-called normal live.

**THE END**

**... for now.**


End file.
